


Bubblegum

by fumate



Series: portraits [7]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Reality, Ambigous Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Kinda Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas mengeluh karena dia (mungkin) satu-satunya gladers yang tidak bisa meniup gelembung dari permen karet. [AR. Warnings inside. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum

**Disclaimer:**  Maze Runner bukan punya saya, sumpah. Kalau punya saya pasti ThoMinho udah  _official pair_  /jder

 **Warnings:**  Typos. Almost plotless. Hubungan ambigu. Crack. Alternate Reality.

Settingnya sebelum Teresa datang dan sesudah Thomas resmi jadi pelari.

* * *

Minho menyeringai.

Akhir-akhir ini, kandang sering membawa pasokan makanan 'aneh'. Contohnya saja kemarin, entah ada badai apa tiba-tiba mereka dihadiahi kentang goreng bumbu. Juga beberapa  _snack_  seperti wafer.

Pertama kali melihatnya, Frypan berkerut kening. Dia melakukan banyak eksperimen pada makanan itu. Digoreng, dibakar, direbus dan sebagainya. Perlu beberapa kali percobaan sebelum dia tahu cara memasak bahan-bahan tersebut. Kecuali  _snack_ , karena Alby bilang makanan itu sudah enak dimakan mentah.

_(Mereka lupa ingatan, maklumi saja)_

Nah, lusa kemarin kandang naik lagi dan membawa satu jenis makanan baru. Terbungkus plastik, berbentuk persegi panjang, rasanya manis.  _Guess what?_

 _Right, bubblegum_.

Thomas adalah orang pertama yang mengorbankan diri menjajal makanan itu. Beruntung sekali dia membaca tulisan 'jangan ditelan' yang tertera di bungkusnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah mati dengan cara paling tidak elit sedunia; permen karet merekatkan rongga ususnya, atau tersedak permen karet.

"Lantas untuk apa benda ini ada kalau bukan untuk dimakan?" gerutu Minho ketika Thomas memuntahkan kembali benda itu. Thomas menggeleng.

"Pemanis mulut, mungkin?" serunya, seraya melempar satu buah permen ke arah Minho. "Atau makanan darurat seandainya kita terjebak lagi di dalam  _maze_ "

Minho mendengus. "Bodoh. Sama saja bunuh diri" tapi jemarinya bergerak menanggalkan bungkus sang permen. Kemudian dimasukkan ke mulut dan mengunyahnya pelan. Rasanya Minho pernah makan benda ini. Di suatu waktu, suatu tempat. Ingatan kabur melintasi benaknya, satu insting membuat Minho melakukan sesuatu yang  _pernah_  ia lakukan dulu.

"Whoa, Min, bagaimana caranya membuat gelembung seperti itu?" tanya Thomas. Gladers lain terkagum-kagum begitu melihat balon yang menyembul keluar dari bibir sang  _runner_.

"Entah," sahut Minho sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Insting?"

Sejak saat itu, permen karet menjadi camilan populer di antara para gladers. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Minho –membuat gelembung. Yah, rata-rata memang sebentar.

Kecuali Thomas.

Lelaki itu mulai mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam 'bagaimana kau melakukannya?' dan 'kenapa gelembungnya bisa sebegitu besar?'. Atau kalau sedang tidak  _mood_ , dia mengeluh tentang ke-tidak-mampuannya meniup gelembung. Seperti saat ini.

Senja sudah membayang ketika Thomas dan Minho berlari keluar dari  _maze_. Masih belum ada perkembangan baru, sehingga gladers lain berlalu.

Setelah mengistirahatkan diri selama beberapa saat, Thomas memulai  _rambling_ an tidak jelasnya.

"Kenapa kalian semua bisa membuat balon seperti itu sementara aku tidak?" keluh Thomas. "Tidak adil"

Minho melirik Thomas sembari menyapukan lidahnya ke sudut-sudut bibir. Bekas-bekas letupan gelembung mulai terangkat seiring melemahnya kekuatan menempel mereka. Manakala dia selesai, Minho terkekeh.

"Sudah kubilang, itu insting" serunya. "Mereka semua punya kilasan memori tentang cara melahap benda itu. Mungkin sebelum kau ke sini, kau belum pernah makan permen karet"

Lelaki berambut  _brunette_  itu mendengus. "Mana mungkin. Cepat ajari aku"

"Kau beruntung aku baik hati" ujar Minho, membuang permen karetnya sebelum mengunyah yang baru. Thomas mencibir.  _Menjadikanku umpan makan malam para Grievers itu baik ya?_

"Pertama-tama," kata Minho di sela kegiatannya mengunyah permen. "Lapisi lidahmu dengan permen ini"

Thomas menurut, mengikuti instruksi sang  _keeper of runner_. Agak susah, namun ia berhasil melakukannya. Thomas mengangguk. Mengerti tanda itu, Minho melanjutkan.

"Sudah? Tinggal ditiup"

Tantangan baru. Thomas mencobanya. Menjulurkan lidah keluar, mendorong bibir dan meniup sedikit udara lewat mulut. Nihil. Dia gagal.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa menaklukkan Griever ketika hal remeh semacam ini tak mampu kau lakukan," Minho tergelak. "Bahkan Chuck bisa melakukannya"

Thomas menjitak pelan kepala Minho, kemudian kembali terfokus pada kegiatannya. Berkali-kali tanpa henti.

Matahari telah terbenam. Minho dan Thomas masih duduk di bawah naungan salah satu pohon, berdiam diri dan berpangku tangan. Sebenarnya Minho hendak bergabung dengan gladers lain, sayang Thomas bersikukuh dan menariknya duduk. Memaksanya menemani hingga dia berhasil meniup balon.

"Ayolah, makan malam sebentar lagi" kesal Minho. "Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti,  _shank_ "

Thomas mengabaikannya. Tetap memegang teguh keinginannya yang kekanakan.

Minho berdecak. Ia telah bangkit dan mulai menapak pergi dari sana ketika sebuah suara terdengar samar di telinga.

_Tlup_

Menoleh ke belakang, Minho mendapati Thomas tertegun di duduknya. Melekat erat di sekitar mulutnya benda berjaring tipis dengan gradasi merah cerah. Tidak lebar, hanya menutupi area cerukan, dagu dan juga ujung bibir.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Kau.. bisa" gumam Minho. Thomas memandangnya, mulutnya terbuka kecil.

"Aku.. bisa?"

"Kau bisa" Minho tersenyum. Lebar sekali, sampai-sampai orang akan mengira mulutnya akan sobek. Thomas tertawa. Kecil, lalu semakin keras.

"Hah! Sudah kukatakan aku bisa melakukannya!" gelak Thomas, menepuk dada sendiri dengan bangga.

Minho mengernyit di sela tawa. "Kau tidak mengatakan itu tadi," katanya. "Tapi peduli apa?" dan keduanya mulai tertawa seolah-olah dunia milik mereka.

Sementara dari kejauhan, Newt memandang mereka dengan tatapan bosan.

"Dasar idiot" gumamnya.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Kembali merusuh. Egen.
> 
> Udah lama saya pingin sering main ke fandom ini, tapi stuck terus di idenya ;w;
> 
> Btw, ini sesuai interpretasi kalian aja. Saya ga bilang Thomas sama Minho punya hubungan khusus di sini, tapi saya juga ga bilang mereka 'just friend'. Dan kemunculan Newt di akhir... sekali lagi terserah kalian ;)
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy this. Thanks for wasting time reading this!
> 
> See you soon~!


End file.
